You're Safe Now
by sarahsue401
Summary: Charlie & Renee get in a car accident with their new born baby, Bella. Edward finds them dead and decides to raise the baby girl he found. Promise that I didn't steal the idea; just thought of it & later found that others have written similar stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the worst snow storm in the history of Buffalo, New York. Charlie, his wife Renee, and his new born daughter Isabella "Bella" Swan were traveling to Jamestown, New York to see their new house that they would be raising their daughter in. Both Charlie and Renee were so excited to see the house. It was finally complete. They were so excited they did not remember the weather report. A large snowstorm was coming in. It was about 7 at night when it began to snow lightly on the cold December night. As it began to snow more and more Renee began to get worried and suggested that they stop and stay in a motel that night.

"The new house will still be there tomorrow morning, and I'm worried that we might get in an accident. We really should stop Charlie."

"Don't worry Renee, I'm an excellent driver. Bella will be fine. We will get there tonight and we will all be okay."

The truth was that Charlie was an impatient and stubborn man. Nothing would get the better of him- including this snowstorm.

But Charlie was wrong about three things and right about only one. The first that he was wrong about was that they would get to the new house. They wouldn't, they wouldn't even see it. The second was that they would all be okay. Both he and Renee would not live to see the next hour. The third was that nothing would get the better of him. Something would get the better of him, and it was this very snowstorm.

The only thing he was right about was that their baby girl would be fine.

Twenty minutes later Charlie drove across black ice, and began to slide across the road. The car slid sideways, Renee was screaming and Bella was crying. Charlie tried to take control of the car, but it flipped. The car rolled too many times to count.

After what seemed like an eternity Charlie suddenly realized that Renee was no longer making any sound. Renee's head had smashed into the dashboard and was bleeding profusely. Her legs were broken and mangled. Blood was everywhere. He looked over at her, grabbed her hand and with tears shouted her name. She slowly opened her eyes, and Charlie cried, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Renee looked at him, smiled, touched his face, and said with all the energy she had left whispered, "Its okay. I love you forever and always." Then Renee's eyes closed for the last time.

"No, no, you can't leave me. I love you! Renee!! Please. Please, don't go. What about Bella?! She needs you. I need you!"

Charlie yelled and cried for Renee, but it was too late. She was gone. Charlie tried to turn around to Bella, but he couldn't. His legs were smashed, glass was protruding into his side, and his right arm was broken.

Charlie cried for a moment and then thought of Bella. He thought of how he would never see her grow up. Never see her take her first step, never say her first word, never send her off to her first day of school, never see her go on her first date and threaten the boy taking her, never dance with her on her wedding day, never see her children, and how he never should have kept driving. Then he heard his door being ripped away and saw a young man, no more than seventeen years old, with messy bronze hair and a pair of topaz eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Edward was glad; hardly any cars were on the road tonight because of the terrible snowstorm in Buffalo, New York. He could go as fast as his car would allow him. Edward was headed back home to Cherry Grove, Pennsylvania after a long hunting trip in Canada. Edward thought about his current home there. Cherry Grove was a small town, surrounded by the Allegheny National Forest. It was the perfect place for him and his "vampire-vegetarian" family. Carlisle was again working as a doctor for the town's hospital, Esme was restoring an old colonial home close by, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were juniors at the high school, and Edward and Alice were sophomores.

High school was… what was the right word? Monotonous. Every high school was the same; the students troubled themselves over trivial, unimportant problems. The worst was that he could hear all their thoughts. Even though his siblings knew what the humans thought and worried about, they did not have to listen to it every day of this never ending life. But he was content. He would admit that. He had wonderful parents and his music, what else could he need?

At that very moment Edward smelt it- human blood. He knew he should stop breathing and keep driving. But he saw the smoke rising from the small car. He stopped his car and stopped breathing so that he wouldn't feel the burn on his throat. As he ran he could smell three types of blood, but could only hear the muffled thoughts of one man. The man's thoughts were of his baby girl, and the love he had for her. The man's love for his daughter was overwhelming. Even though the man's thoughts were not clear, blocked somehow, the love was certain.

Edward pulled the driver's door away from the car. There was a woman in the passenger seat, the man's wife. She was already dead. The man looked up at Edward and said, "My daughter…" Edward looked back to the baby in the car seat in the back. The baby was crying, but she was okay, not a scratch on her. As Edward grabbed the baby he took in a breath of air and felt his throat burn. The baby had the sweetest blood he had ever smelled. Edward quickly gained control over himself by remembering that she was just a baby and her father was dying.

Using all his strength Charlie said, "You can save her."

It was a simple fact, and both Edward and Charlie knew it. Charlie knew that this young man was not human and that Bella's life would be safe in his hands.

Edward was stunned by the words of the child's father. It reminded Edward of the words his mother spoke to Carlisle before she died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918.

Charlie again spoke and said "Please, she will have no one when I'm gone. You must promise that you will take care of her."

At Charlie's last request Edward could not deny him and said, "I promise by my mother's life. I will do all in my power to keep her safe and protect her."

"Thank you. Thank you." Charlie reached up to Bella gently touched her and whispered to her "I will always love you Bella" And with those final words Charlie closed his eyes and joined Renee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews! This is my first fanfic, and first time ever trying to write a story. I really want to know your thoughts and ideas. Let me know if there is anything I can improve on and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'm not very good at grammer so please forgive me if I make any mistakes. Also, I have a question for everyone. You know how Edward can't hear Bella's thoughts, when should he discover that? I guess what I'm trying to ask is when do kids start forming thoughts? Do you guys think that babies have a picture of what they want in their head or do you think they start thinking when they start talking?**

**Anyways, here is the second chapter. The third is going to take a bit longer to come up, only because I have finals and then I have to pack all my stuff and move. So enjoy!!**

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius who owns the characters, not me.**

You're Safe Now

Chapter 2

Edward quickly grabbed the baby's car seat and diaper bag. He quickly liked through the man's wallet and the woman's purse and found two drivers licenses with the names Charlie Swan and Renee Swan, and a picture that the small family had taken together with the names Charlie, Renee, and Isabella written on the back. He put the picture in his pocket and decided that he would give it to Isabella so that she would have something of her parents.

Edward ran over to his car with the baby and put her in her car seat in the back. The child's scent was intoxicating. He looked down at her and said,

"Mind over matter. Right Isabella? Mind over matter."

She looked at him with big brown eyes and smiled. Edward's non-beating heart melted. He would do anything for this little girl, even if he hadn't promised her father. He could withstand Isabella scent. He just had to remember how much tragedy this little girl had already been through, and how much he wanted her to be safe.

He got into the driver's seat and began the journey home.

* * *

Edward thought about what reactions his family would have when they saw Isabella. Esme would be glad to take care of the child and therefore so would Carlisle. He would do anything to make her happy. Rosalie might be angry at first. She would worry about the child. But he knew how much Rosalie longed to be a mother. She wanted children more than she wanted Emmett, and would willingly give him up if the choice was between motherhood and him. Alice would be….

Where _was_ Alice? Hadn't she seen this happening? Why didn't she call him, or come running, or do something? And now that Edward thought about it, Alice had been keeping her thoughts more carefully guarded around him, but he had thought nothing of it. She knew that he would find this baby tonight. He was defiantly going to have a talk with her about this.

He made that mental note and resumed thinking of what the rest of his family's reactions would be. Alice would accept her, since she had known about Isabella. Jasper would be the most hesitant of them all. He was the newest to their "vegetarian" lifestyle. He would worry about his control. But Edward would trust him because Alice would.

By this time Edward arrived to their home. Edward looked back and saw that Isabella had fallen asleep. Her small lips had formed into a tiny pout. Edward chuckled to himself. It was just so darn cute! At that moment Alice came running out and flitted to his side.

"Let me see her! Let me see her! I have been waiting for this to happen for the past month and a half, and I have been dying to hold her."

"Alice why didn't you tell me that I was going to find a baby tonight?"

Alice answered smugly, "Because I didn't. Duh, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and said, "Alice, come on, tell me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had to make the decision on your own, Edward. If I had told you that you were going to find a baby on the road and promise that you would take of her you wouldn't have gone. And she would have died from the cold by now. Now, let me hold her"

Edward agreed and then got Isabella. He wouldn't let Alice hold her though, Isabella was asleep and Edward was afraid that Alice's cold arms would wake her.

When Edward got inside everyone was waiting for him around the table, they were all wondering what was going on and why they were waiting for Edward. Alice hadn't told them why they had to sit down and wait. Edward set Isabella on the table and simply stated, "She is why you are all here." Then Edward explained how he had found the wrecked car with her in it and had promised her dying father that he would do all in his power to keep her safe from harm and take care of her. When he said those words he looked down at the little girl and smiled gently. He cared about her more than anything.

Carlisle looked proudly at Edward. He was impressed by the man that Edward had become. _This little girl is already an important part of his life and he's only had her for a couple of hours. I know that Esme wants the child, and so I want her to stay Edward. She will be like another daughter. _

Esme smiled._ I can't believe it. A baby that I can help take care of. _She then directed her thoughts toward Edward; _You really care for her don't you?_

"Yes," Edward whispered, and then said, "Her scent calls to me more than anything in the world, but I won't ever let harm come to her."

Rosalie stood up and began pacing. "Isn't she in danger right now Edward? I mean she's in a house full of vampires! And how do you know that you can resist her blood Edward? What if she falls down and scrapes her knee? How do you know that you can control yourself?"

Edward quickly thought about that. He knew Rosalie was right, but he also knew that she already cared for Isabella. It was only her motherly instincts taking. Rosalie wanted Isabella to stay. She wanted to see this little girl grow up.

"I guess it is dangerous for her, but Rosalie, it was her father's last wish. I promised him, and I don't intend on breaking that promise."

That was all it took to persuade Rosalie, and consequently Emmett. She wanted to take care of Isabella and Emmett wanted her to be happy.

Jasper stood up. Edward could tell from his thoughts that he was worried about losing his control_. _One thing was certain; Jasper did not _want_ to drink her blood. Jasper just wasn't sure he could control himself. Edward was about to say something, but Alice spoke before he could and stated, "You won't harm her Jasper. You've already subconsciously made that decision."

Jasper looked hesitantly at Alice and then at Isabella, "I don't know. I really do want her to stay, and I understand that you cannot break your word, but what if she does fall down and scrape her knee? How do know that I won't loose control of myself?"

Alice went to him and grabbed his hand, "Jasper, sweetheart, I would never let you hurt her. She and I are going to be best friends. It's going to be hard at times Jasper, but you won't kill her. I promise"

Jasper nodded and quickly embraced Alice.

Carlisle stood up and put his hands on the table, "Well I guess it's settled then. We will adopt Isabella and raise her."

Edward couldn't help himself, but he had a huge smile on his face.

Alice looked at him and said, "Okay now let me hold my baby sister, Edward. I have been waiting forever."

"Fine, but be careful. Remember to hold her head. And don't drop her. Don't wake her up either. Remember she's just a baby. She's very breakable." Edward would have continued telling Alice to be careful when Emmett interrupted.

" Jeez, Edward. When did you become an overprotective mom?"

Edward glared at him but was too consumed with thoughts about Isabella to reply. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were already fussing about her and making plans.

"She is such a beautiful baby, and Isabella is such a beautiful name. We can turn that extra bedroom into her room." Esme said who was already making the plans for colors and decorations.

"She'll need a crib, toys and clothes. We will also have to get formula, bottles, binkies, and diapers." Alice said, happy to plan a shopping trip for her new little sister.

Edward just watched Isabella as the girls planned to get the house baby-proofed and decided what she needed. Carlisle softly chuckled at the look on Edward's face, but Emmett thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Man that little girl already has you wrapped around her finger, and she can't even talk yet. This is going to be so awesome!" Emmett walked over to the girls and holding his arms out said, "Now ladies, step aside and let me through so that I can hold my baby sister."


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't been updating. I feel so bad! I had finals, then I had to pack and drive all the way home for 13 hours, then we had family visit, and then my mom had a kidney transplant, and I've been job hunting and every time I sit down to write I have terrible writers block (I write something and then when I'm editing the story it just isn't what I want). So I'm just letting you know I am continuing the story, just please be patient with me. This is my first fanfic and I want to do well.

Thank you so much!!

Sarahsue401


End file.
